


A Not-So-Epic Battle

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pokemon Battle, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can only be one victor and Denmark is sure it's him.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 5 — Prompt: Firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Epic Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

Denmark looked defiantly at Norway. The other nation seemed concentrated, with his brows furrowed and his lips in a tense line.

“You’re not going to win,” Norway had told him when the battle begun.

Ten minutes after, they were still absorbed by their duel, neither of them wanting to taste the bitter flavor of defeat.

Denmark smiled a little and grabbed his Gameboy a bit tighter. He planned a brilliant and unbeatable strategy in his mind, or that’s what he thought until Norway’s Arcanine killed his loved Aerodactyl and the battle finished.

“Wait, what?” Denmark exclaimed, “I have _never_ lost a Pokémon battle before!”

“There’s a first for everything,”

Norway smirked too pleased with himself and Denmark just groaned and buried his face in the closest cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
